


Fight For This Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come out... together. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For This Love

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER..."

The words hang in the open air, Phantom smiling slightly even as she realizes this is it, they are really, truly out there. Katie's eyes have widened and she falls silent, her voice softer when she speaks again. 

"I can't control it... I don't want to... I love her."

Phantom's touch is light as her hand slips into Katie's, squeezing gently. 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long Katie..."

"Since she saved my life."

Tears are shining in her eyes and Katie finds she clings all the tighter to Phantom as she lets herself be pulled back as people begin to crowd them. Finally Phantom speaks, her voice soft, but honest. 

"I love her."

That stops them, some are staring, some smiling. 

"I always did. I love her."


End file.
